


I love you Kayleigh Kitson

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes you need a little help from friends, and even friends of friends.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I love you Kayleigh Kitson

**Author's Note:**

> Kayleigh asks John to show how much he loves her, but he cant do it, not on his own anyway

Jim looked on, he didn't know what to do, or how to help, if he was writing a song he'd have the words, he would know, but this wasn't a song of angst, this was real fucking life, and right now he was out of his depth, he grasped for something but no, he was at a loss. All he could do was look on and wait .

" Sorry pal, you didn't need to see that " John said wiping his eyes.

" Never apologise for having feelings John, that was your dad mantra wasn't it ?"

" He didn't cry like I just did though "

" Maybe he would have if he l…….." Jim stopped speaking. 

" Lost her like I did?"

" You haven't lost her you big tart "

" Not yet maybe, not today, but come Monday it's all over Jim "

" She said that exactly did she ?"

" No"

" Then what did she say for fuck sake ?"

" That I was an undemonstrative so and so, and I was taking her for granted, that unless I showed how I really felt, and let other people see, she didn't see the point, she wants someone who isn't afraid to let the world see how he feels, and more importantly she wants to see how I feel about her all the time, not just on the odd occasion, that she wanted me to think it over "

" Well think it over then you twat "

" I've done nothing but since she said it, and I don't know how "

" Dinner and wine, and tell her what you tell me, tell her how you feel about her "

" She's away with Mandy this weekend, she's back on Sunday evening they're going to the Arena, got tickets to Take That , Elsie is going with them."

Jim went and filled the kettle.

" He did well, my old mate didn't he ?" He shouted through to John.

" Who ?"

" Gary "

" Gary ?"

" Gary Barlow, me old mate "

" Aye right Jim "

John sat for a minute but there was no answer , Jim was hatching a plan.

Jim came back into the living room, he sat facing John grinning.

" I'm glad you're happy, someone has to be "

" What you doing on Sunday night, apart from sulking and feeling sorry for yourself? "

" Apart from that, sod all "

" Good, pencil me in your diary, and keep you phone switched on "

" Why ?"

" Just bloody do it John "

" Fine okay "

Jim had hurried John home, and told him to think hard about what he wanted to tell Kayleigh. .

As soon as John was out the door, Jim was on the phone.

" Hi Katrina its Jim"

" ,......,"

" Look, don't hang up please ?"

",........"

"Yes and you'd be justified, but listen for a minute, please, someone dear to me needs help"

",......."

"Yes but they don't know that "

"….."

" Thanks, well I was trying to get a contact number for him,"

" ………." 

"Well, this is what I was thinking, well he's a professional musician so my plan was …........"

Twenty minutes Jim was on the phone, but he hung up smiling .

Ten minutes later his phone rang ,

" Hi " 

……………..

" Well I didn't tell him obviously "

………………

" I know I did, but this isn't about me or for me is it ?"

……………….

" Thanks, yes all my idea "

………………….

" Now ?"

………………

" No not a problem, thanks "

…………………..

" I know you're not, but thanks anyway"

……………….

" Okay ' bye "

Jim ran upstairs to collect his jacket, stuck his wallet and house keys in the pockets and headed into Manchester. He parked as close as he could, put his mums blue badge on the dash and headed for his rendezvous. The usual backstage organised chaos was in full swing, Jim headed for the ubiquitous huge bald headed security guard with the clipboard, he showed him his driving licence.

" I'm expected " 

" I'll decide that sir " 

" Okay buddy " 

" Right you are sir, in you go " the guard stood aside, having consulted his list.

" Thanks pal " 

Jim walked whistling through the paraphernalia that a touring band seems to collect, suddenly in the door of a marquee he saw his old acquaintance, he stepped over a barrier and started jogging towards the marquee, 

" Hey Gary long time no see " Jim waved as he shouted.

He saw Gary shouting" no" and holding his hands out,

Jim stopped 

" No wha……..?"

He didn't finish, another two huge guards rugby tackled him to the ground.

" Are you okay ?" Gary asked standing looking down at Jim.

" Do you know him sir ?" one of the guards asked.

" Aye, let him up "

One of the guards heaved Jim to his feet.

" Sorry about that sir "

" It's okay pal, it's your job "

Jim looked at Gary.

" I deserved worse, I suppose ?"

" If I'd caught you back then you would have got much worse "

" Aye, and no one would have blamed you either "

" Well that's one thing we can agree on, come on tell me this Romeo and Juliet story then, want a coffee ?"

" I wouldn't mind "

" This way then, and don't jump over barriers "

" Not a problem mate "

" We're not mates Jim, not anymore, not after how you treated her, get me"

" I get you, and thanks for listening "

Gary listened to Jim's tale, and nodded when he thought he should .

" So how can I help ?"

" You have an interlude right ?"

" Right "

" Let him come on stage and tell her how he feels "

" HiJack our show you mean ?"

" It would be nowt like that , he'd walk on, say Kayleigh I love you, then walk off "

" What's in it for you ?"

" Me, nowt ?"

" I don't believe you, you're a selfish bastard Jim, you always have been, you only do things that benefit you, so tell me what you gain or you can piss off ?"

" I don't gain a thing, I just want them to be happy together "

" I don't believe that for a minute, you only do what you can benefit from, always been like that haven't you ?"

" Maybe on other occasions but not now "

" We're done Jim "

" Look Gary, he is my best friend, sometimes he is my only friend, we've known each other since we were six, and I don't want my best friend to feel like he does, do you understand ?"

Gary turned on his heels.

" I know exactly how that feels Jim, she and I were best friends, and you broke her heart you slimeball, you left her crying, me ,I picked up the pieces and tried to put her heart back together, but do you know what ?"

" What ?" 

" I never ever did "

" That was a mistake, hands up I admit it "

" I can't help you Jim, see yourself out eh ?"

" I never thought you were heartless"

" I'm not heartless, you're the one who goes around breaking them Jim, not me "

" Then help me please eh?, please don't hurt two innocent people because I'm an arsehole, you're better than that, don't get back at me by hurting them, it would devastate them, and now you know you could help, it's gonna be on your conscience Gary, you know it would be don't you ?"

" Aye, I bloody do"

" You're one of the good guys in life, its dregs like me who are remembered for the bad they did, don't end up like me, you're better than that, better than me "

" Do they really mean that much to you ?"

" Aye they do "

" Okay, I'll help, but this is for them, and them only, I wouldn't lift a finger to help you, you understand that don't you ?"

" Loud and clear"

" Right come on, we have some planning to do "

" Your idea is shit Jim, walk on say I love you then walk off, not happening "

" Right then Gary lad, what's your plan ?"

" You said he can sing yea ?"

" Aye he can "

" Is he good ?" 

" Aye "

" How good ?"

" Look, I've got a couple of videos on my phone, have a look see for yourself "

" Right then, let's see em "

Gary watched a few Compendium videos, and nodded throughout "

" Who's the little redhead Jim?"

" That's her, that's Kayleigh "

" She looks loved up "

" She was "

" Okay , he can sing, and he can play, here's my idea"

Gary spoke for half an hour, Jim sat awestruck, this simple idea had taken on a whole new persona, it was quite simply brilliant "

" So do you think he'd do it ?" Gary eventually asked.

" I'm sure he would"

" Can you get him here quick ?"

" I can get him here inside an hour "

" Do it, but remember this is for them, when it's done, I want you to piss off again, is that clear ?"

" Crystal, how about I bring him over, I introduce you to him, then I fade away "

" Suits me " 

" Right that's a given then "

" Good"

Jim lifted his phone and called John.

" What ?"

" Charming I must say "

" What is it James ?"

" Get your arse over to the Arena "

" Why ?"

" Because you big tart, I've found someone who can solve your Kayleigh problems "

" At the Arena, have a word with your old friend Gary did ye ?"

" Aye as it happens "

" Piss off Jim "

" John I'm serious pal, I did and he has an idea"

John was silent for a few seconds ,

" If this is a wind up Jim, I'll kill you "

" Honest to God John, get over here please, I'll meet you at the security gate okay ?"

" I'm serious Jim "

" So am I pal, so am I "

" I'm on my way "

John parked up, and as he walked to the gate he saw Jim standing between two enormous bouncers, he waved John to him.

" This is Mister Redmond lads, it him that's to go back in wi me"

" This way please sir "

John looked at Jim, Jim smiled and said,

" Told you didn't ah ?"

" You're not safe yet dick, don't get bloody cocky"

" Ah you must be John, Jim explained what's been going on, and between us we've come up wi a plan, let's go get a sandwich and discuss it eh ?" Gary Barlow greeted John with a warm smile and a gentle handshake.

" So you are really an old mate of his " John said nodding towards Jim. 

" We were pals a long time ago, then he got engaged to a female friend of mine, my best friend in fact, cheated on her God knows how many times, then disappeared "

" When were this, I've known you thirty years ? " John looked astonished .

" Twenty years ago give or take "

" Twenty years sounds about right " Gary said.

" How did I not know Jim, we played in the band together then? " John looked physically shocked.

" None of your business "

" None of my business, I thought we were mates ?"

" That don't mean I'm gonna tell you everything does it, we're mates not a bloody couple John "

Suddenly John grabbed Jim's shoulder and turned him to face him.

" Hold on you little shit, you were sniffing around my cousin Julie about then weren't you ?"

Jim just shrugged

" You can be a real nasty piece of work Jim,do you know that ? 

" It was a long time ago "

" You're shit Jim a complete shit "

" Yes I was okay, but now I'm older and wiser"

John looked as if he was going to answer but Gary interrupted him.

" Anyway John, let's you and me sit down and you can tell me what you think "

"Thanks"

" Right Gary as agreed I'll be off " 

" As agreed Jim okay " 

Jim walked towards his car.

" Jim " Gary shouted.

" What, I'm going ?"

" Do you have a ticket for Sunday ?"

" No " 

Gary nodded to one of his assistants,

" Get him a ticket for Sunday will you, a good one "

" Okay Mister Barlow "

" Why ?" Jim asked puzzled. 

" Because what you're doing for him is nice, maybe you've changed a little, you're caring for someone else for a change "

" Getting soft "

" No getting human Jim" 

" Aye maybe " Jim turned and walked after the assistant.

Mandy had filled the kettle on the vanity , and turned to face her big sister, Kayleigh in turn looked at Mandy, and couldn't stop a tear from falling, Mandy could see the light from Kayleigh's phone reflected on it. 

" Still nothing ?"

Kayleigh didn't reply, she just shook her head.

" Plenty time left babe, you know he's a deep thinker "

" Do you think I did the wrong thing ?"

" Honest answer ? "

Kayleigh nodded .

" I think you went about what you want from him in the wrong way ?"

" Meaning ?"

" You love him right ?"

" Of course I do "

" And you're sure he loves you ?"

" He tells me every day "

" But you're sure ?"

" I know he does "

" I know he does too, if that's any consolation "

" So "

" I don't see why him announcing it from the rooftops is so important?"

" It's the fact he's reluctant to be open about it, at work he doesn't mention it……"

" Does he deny that you're a couple ?"

" No, he has never ever done that"

" That's good isn't it ?"

" I have to take his hand or kiss him, he never initiates it "

" At work ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" Where he's the boss, and has to behave in a certain manner ?"

" Other couples hold hands at work Mandy, it's allowed "

" He keeps a nice house you said "

A puzzled Kayleigh looked at her little sister.

" You also said he knows where all the bits are, how to use them and that he wasn't selfish in that department"

" What bits ?"

"Your bits " Mandy grinned as a blush swept over her sister.

" And " Mandy continued " you also alluded to the fact that he was well endo………"

" I said no such thing "

" Oh yes you did lady"

" When ?"

" Our Kelly's race night, you were bladdered "

" So were you"

" I never denied that "

" Did anyone else hear me ?" A concerned Kayleigh asked.

" No, as usual we were the only two left drinking, the rest were comatose by then, the point is Kayleigh, his alleged sexual prowess aside, he is the man you deserve, the right man for you"

" It's as if he's embarrassed by me "

" I've never thought that "

" Unfortunately I do Mandy, and it isn't alleged "

" Would you know how ?"

" How what ?"

" If the tables were turned, would you know how to show you more consideration, I wouldn't know where to start personally"

" I just want him to say once in front of people other than family that he cares, that he loves me or is at least proud of me"

" Personally I think you're asking too much, he loves you to bits, we both know that, and you love him back, why is his demonstrating it so important ?"

" Because I want the world to see I've got a man who loves me, Christ knows most of the people I know never thought it would happen "

Mandy went to speak, but thought better of it, she shook her head instead.

" If you've got something to say Mandy say it "

" What you're doing is ludicrous, forcing a man to do something he clearly is struggling with, when there really is no need for it, you know how shy and private he is, and all so you can look around at those people that slated you, and say I told you so, look at me "

" It's not ……"

" It is, and what if he can't do like you asked eh, will you really walk away ?"

" Of course I wouldn't "

" Would he ?"

Kayleigh stared at Mandy not speaking.

" Well Kay, would he ?"

" I don't know "

" You're playing a risky game Kayleigh, I wouldn't risk what I've got on something so trivial "

" It's not a risk "

" No, you think about it sis, I'm going for my shower "

" So what do you think ?"

" Well Mister Barlow I……."

" Gary "

" Well Gary, it's a great idea "

" You wouldn't get stage fright would you "

" No, I get a thrill being up there, it's a buzz "

" Ain't it just "

" I've not got an issue about doing it, but what about the proper musicians?"

" Two things mate, one is you are a proper musician you've been playing longer than most of them, the second one is that I pay their wages, they work for me"

" I know they can get uppity sometimes"

" Not this lot, John mate this will work, its gonna need some setting up granted, and you need to call in a favour or two, but this will work mate, trust me "

" Look Mister Bar, Gary, I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why are you doing this, what do you gain ?"

" Honest answer, I dunno why, like most songwriters I'm a romantic at heart, maybe that's it, could be that the fact Jim brought your story to me despite me threatening to do him in if i ever saw him again caught my interest, it could be I feel sorry for you, I don't know, but if you do it, and it works like I know it will, there may be an extra line or two in our review in the evening news "

" No such thing as bad publicity eh ?"

" No, but that's not a reason John, it's a possible result, that's all "

John nodded.

" So John mate, in or not ?"

John stuck his hand out to shake, 

" In mate definitely, one hundred percent in "

" Excellent, right let's crack on, let's see what we can find suitable, oh do you know where she's going to be sitting ?"

" No, is it important? " John asked.

" It's not a deal breaker, but it would help with another idea I have "

" I just might be able to find out, phone a friend sort of "

" Eh ?"

" I might be able to talk to someone who knows her seat number "

" This is getting better by the minute John, c'mon we have to get cracking."

The two sisters loved a pampering, they were sitting in the sauna, contemplating what the rest of the day might bring, they were sitting on their towels, comfortable to be naked around each other, 

" What will you do if he can't ?"

" I said I want to forget it for now Mandy ?"

" But you haven't have you, forgotten it I mean ?"

" No " 

" So ?"

" I don't know okay ? "

" Okay" 

Kayleigh walked over and poured some water on the stones, 

" You've lost weight Kay "

" I've been trying "

" It shows "

" Good "

" You'll make a stunning bride "

" Just stop Mandy, I know that you're trying to help but, I think you're right, I might have got this wrong "

" Can you still see the future?"

" I've never seen the future "

" But you know, you can sense things, know how they're gonna pan out "

" Sometimes "

" How's this gonna go?"

Kayleigh stood watching the steam rising ,

" I don't know "

" Honestly ?" 

" Honestly Mand , I don't know "

" I think it's going to be alright , I think John is going to surprise you in a way you never thought possible, a bigger gesture than you could ever imagine, I feel it in my water "

" That's probably cystitis, you need cranberry juice "

" Ha ha, I'm serious Kayleigh, there is something big brewing "

" Anyway back to us " Kayleigh said trying to be upbeat," what's next Mand ?"

" Hot rock massage thing "

" That's where you get hot stones pressed on your back ain't it ?"

" Yes" Mandy giggled," and it won't be the first ti……"

" Don't you dare Amanda Price "

" What ?"

" I'm not saying no Gary ……."

" But ?"

" But it's not what I want to say, not really "

" Okay then have you got something in mind ?"

" There are a couple I've sort of mulled over "

" Right let's hear them then "

" Can you get a phone signal in here then ?"

" Why ?"

" Spotify "

" Don't talk bollocks John, there's a band set up here, play the bloody songs "

" Right "

" Okay then "

John walked over to the stage area, and did his two songs one after the other, most of the people on the area stopped to listen. He finished and walked back to the Group surrounding Gary.

" Nice, very nice, can I offer an opinion?"

" Sure " 

" Number two "

" Two ?"

,"Aye, number one seems too defeatist for want of a better term, too much it's over but it was good, you want a more okay, I've fucked up a bit but I'm sorry I didn't mean it sort of vibe "

" Number two " 

" Settled then John , we get the band in on number two "

" Excellent "

" Right " Gary said " you find out where she's sitting and then its only a bit of metaphorical fine tuning needed"

" I can't believe I'm going to be doing this "

" Believe it John, cause it's happening pal "

" Elsie your phone is ringing, I can hear it in your locker " Janine shouted across the rest room.

_" Bugger" Elsie said and went to retrieve the aforementioned._

_" John Redmond, four missed calls hm"_

_Elsie phoned back, John answered immediately he had been sitting watching his screen._

_" John are you okay ?"_

_" I'm fine , look I need a big favour Elsie "_

_" Uh huh, go on "_

_" Please don't let on what I tell you "_

_" Okay "_

_" I'm planning a surprise for Kayleigh tomorrow night, at the arena, but I need her seat number"_

_" I can't give you it John "_

_" Please Elsie "_

_" John love, I don't know it, I'd tell you if I did "_

_" Bugger "_

_" Look John, how late can I get the number to you ?"_

_" Anytime until the start of the show "_

_" Right, here's what I'll do, Mandy has the tickets so when we meet at the venue, I'll look at the tickets and send you it okay ?"_

_" Thanks Elsie, I owe you "_

_" No you don't John "_

_" Thanks "_

_" John ?"_

_" Aye "_

_" Good luck "_

_John hung up and leaned back in the seat, he sighed._

_" Yea ?" Gary asked smiling ._

_" Not yet no, but I will get it "_

_" Is this Elsie was it ?, is she reliable ?"_

_" No, not usually "John chuckled, " but Kayleigh is her best friend so I'm sure she'll come through with the necessary "_

_" Good, good , right John down to the nitty gritty, we need to get some arrangement organised, sort out where exactly you're gonna go, and have a look at your wardrobe "_

_" Really ?"_

_" Really "_

_" Fine "_

_" Don't pout John it don't suit you " Gary chuckled._

  
  


_The Kitson girls had a head and scalp massage Sunday morning, they then packed and and got ready to head back to the city._

_" Where's my other shoe? Kayleigh said to no one in particular as she looked around the room._

_" Where you left it "_

_" Ha ha "_

_" With little bitty feet like that I don't know why you bother buying shoes ?" Mandy smiled._

_" Same reason you buy bras I suppose "_

_" Cheek mare " Mandy giggled._

_" If the cap fits love, or in this case an 'A ' cup "_

_"Bitch " Mandy said laughing" I'll show you that they're nowt but a hindrance, prepare to defend yourself "_

_" What?, oof "_

_Mandy rugby tackled Kayleigh and they ended up good naturedly wrestling on the bed, both giggling like they were teenagers again,_

_" Give in ?" Mandy said having pinned Kayleigh down._

_" I better or we'll never get home "_

_" Say, you won Mandy "_

_" You won Mandy "_

_" I know "_

_The sisters good natured rivalry continues they bumped shoulders in front of the mirror trying to sort wayward hair, and re apply makeup._

_Eventually they were ready to leave._

_" Thank you Mandy "_

_" I've enjoyed this too you know "_

_" I meant for everything, over all the years, never judging , but always there for me "_

_" I always will be Kay "_

_" I know but thanks anyway, and for doing it again if you have to "_

_" It won't come to that "_

_" Won't it ?"_

_" Of course not "_

_" You are such a poor liar Mandy "_

_" Don't tell Steve that eh ?"_

_Kayleigh left feeling just a little happier._

_" No call no text nothing " Steve asked sipping his tea._

_" So she said, and I believe her, she wouldn't make something like that up "_

_" That's not the John I know "_

_" Me neither, I think she thinks shes blown it, scared him off by being too needy "_

_" Has she ?" Steve looked at Mandy, she shrugged ._

_" I really don't know "_

_" But in your opinion?" Steve pushed._

_" Honestly love, I don't know, the worry is she thinks she has, and she knows him best "_

_" Nah, can't see it ma sell, he's told me how he feels about her, I can't see that changing because she wants him to say it more "_

_" What did he tell you ?"_

_" It was in confidence "_

_" Please love, she's my sister "_

_" He told me that he was put on earth to love her, and that he knew he would forever, his biggest concern was her loving him"_

_" She's hopelessly in love with him "_

_" I told him that "_

_" That was nice of you love "_

_" It's true though "_

_" God Steve, I wish I understood how her mind works "_

_Mandy turned to see Steve staring at her._

_" What ?"_

_" If you don't know love no one is going to, be honest"_

_" It seems to me that she's testing this thing with John ……"_

_" It's not a thing love, it's more than that"_

_" Whatever it is it's as if she is seeing how far she can push it before it breaks "_

_" How far is too far though ?"_

_" That's the problem Steve, I don't think she knows that herself, what if she goes too far ?"_

_" John won't let her "_

_" I wish I was as sure of that as you "_

_" Trust me Mand, I know the man, no way will he let her walk again, he told me those very words, and I believe him "_

_Mandy chuckled._

_" What's funny babe ?"_

_" I didn't like John at first, but here I am rooting for him, hoping he can save the day, hoping he can put it right."_

_" And in reality he's done nothing wrong "_

_" Aye love that's the sad part" Mandy kissed the top of Steve's head and walked into the living room._

_Steve shook his head, realised once again that he'd never understand women, and finished picking his horses._

  
  


_" It's half past Kayleigh, you gonna be much longer ?"_

_" No Mand, I'm almost ready " the older sister replied._

_" Thanks for dropping us of Kieron "_

_" You're welcome Mand, and like I said, I'm doing nowt later so phone me and I'll pick you up"_

_" You sure love?"_

_" Of course, I can't have my sisters getting a taxi when I'm available can ah ?"_

_" You know Elsie is going too don't you ?" Steve added grinning._

_" No, I didn't " a horrified Kieron replied._

_" She's making her own way there, so you won't see her "_

_" I will when I pick you up though "_

_" I promise I'll sit in the front," Mandy replied_

_" And I'll sit behind you, so she can't have a fumble okay" Kayleigh said as she walked into the living room._

_" Okay, promise?"_

_" Guides honour "_

_Kayleigh headed out to Kieron's car._

_" Has she been crying?" Kieron asked Steve as Mandy followed her out ._

_" Probably "_

_" Why ?"_

_" She thinks she's done something stupid"_

_" Has she ?"_

_" Looks like it, but hopefully I'm wrong "_

_" Daft cow "_

_" Kieron do me a favour pal, don't mention John "_

_" Has he…….."_

_" He hasn't done anything pal, not a thing, just don't mention him okay "_

_" Roger "_

_" No John "_

_" Ha ha , smart bast……."_

_" Kieron move it " Mandy shouted from the door._

_" I'll come back for a coffee Steve yea?"_

_"See you shortly then buddy "_

_" I'll walk you there then "_

_" Don't be stupid Kieron we can manage from here, it's two minutes away"_

_" This traffic is bad tonight, never known it to be this bad"_

_" Look just pull up, let us out and head back, that's okay with you isn't it Kay ?"_

_" What ?"_

_" We'll get out and walk "_

_Kieron looked in the mirror, Kayleigh was sitting teary eyed._

_" Has John text you yet Kay? "_

_" No Kieron he hasn't and I doubt if he ever will, thank you for asking " Kayleigh threw the door open and got out the car._

_" Fucking idiot, can't you see she's struggling?"_

_" Sorry"_

_" Kayleigh?"_

_" What ?"_

_" Bloody hang on you daft bitch" Mandy shouted after her sister. " When I get home, you and I will have a chat " Mandy glared at her little brother, that said Mandy got out to follow her sister._

_" Kayleigh hold up you know I can't run in heels "_

_Kayleigh waited, as soon as Mandy caught up she started walking again._

_" Kieron didn't know ?"_

_" Yes he did, you can't guess that type of thing, Steve must have let slip"_

_" He wouldn't hurt you deliberately Kay"_

_" I'm quite capable of hurting myself so it seems "_

_" Don't give up Kay "_

_" I thought he might have at least got in touch "_

_Mandy caught Kayleigh's shoulder and turned her around._

_" Did you or did you not tell him not to contact you until he made a decision ?"_

_" Yes I did, but I thought he would have anyway "_

_" You are an effing idiot at times Kayleigh, an idiot "_

_" Don't you think I know that Mandy, I know what I've done, I will always know what I've done, for the rest of my life I'll remember "_

_"There is still time you know ?"_

_Kayleigh looked at her watch,_

_" An hour and a quarter to show time"_

_" Aye but you told him Monday, that's hours away yet "_

_" I've blown it Mandy, let's go find Elsie, I'll try to let Gary and the boys cheer me up"_

_" Come on then " Mandy put her arm around Kayleigh's shoulder and they became swallowed up in the crowd heading to the arena._

_After a few phone calls they eventually met their Irish friend. The group hug almost killed them._

_" Here, are our seats near the front ?" Elsie asked._

_" Not sure why ?"_

_" I might throw my knickers at thon Gary Barlow " Elsie said giggling._

_" I don't think he needs a car cover that much Els " Mandy joked._

_Elsie laughed but noticed Kayleigh didn't even smile, she looked at Mandy, she gave the zipped lip gesture as explanation._

_" Who fancies a drink ?"_

_" I'll get them Elsie " Kayleigh headed to the bar " the usual yea ?"_

_" Aye love "_

_" You too Mand ?"_

_" Yes please "_

_The two friends watched Kayleigh join the queue._

_"Right Amanda Price, why has short arse there got a face longer than Shergar ?"_

_Mandy gave Elsie a quick summary of events. Mandy noticed a grin spread across Elsie's face, the Irish girl looked thoughtful for a while then smiled._

_" He's doing it here "_

_" What ?"_

_" John "_

_" Uh huh, John ?"_

_" He's doing it here, tonight at the Arena, he's letting her know right here"_

_" How do you know ?"_

_" I don't for sure so don't tell her, where's the tickets Mandy "_

_" Here" Mandy searched through her handbag._

_" Three together excellent " Elsie got her phone out " here, watch for her coming back "_

_" She'll be ages yet "_

_" John, I've got them, you got a pen, right Block 102 Row X 14, 15 and 16."_

_………….._

_" Right so that'll be X15, ………., good luck "_

_" We're to make sure she sits in the middle,"_

_" Why ?_

_" I'll phone back and ask will ah ?"_

_" What's be got planned "_

_" I don't know "_

_" Did he buy a ring ?"_

_" I don't know "_

_" He's not gonna propose is he ?"_

_" I don't know "_

_" How long has he been planning this ?"_

_" I don't know?"_

_" You don't know much do you Elsie?"_

_" I know someone is getting close to a slapping, that's what I do know "_

_" Fair enough " Mandy grinned._

_" What's funny ?" Kayleigh asked, a tray of drinks in her hand._

_" Elsie was telling me the order she'd do the band in "_

_" Do the band ?" Kayleigh looked quizzical_

_" Uh huh " Mandy nodded._

_" Eurgh, you're an animal at times Elsie" Kayleigh suddenly got the gist of Mandy,s comment._

_" What, like a Cougar ?" Elsie smiled._

_" Mad old bitch more like " Mandy said under her breath .Kayleigh sniggered._

_" What Mandy ?"_

_" Aye a cougar Elsie, that's it "_

_" Grrrrr" Elsie made a clawing motion._

_" Block 102 Row x seat 15 "_

_" Can you isolate that one Barry ?"_

_" Really you have to ask ?"_

_Barry the lighting technician lifted his radio,_

_" Eddie 102, x 15 "_

_" Roger "_

_" What's happening now ?" John asked._

_" Eddie goes to that seat and we mark it with the light, load it the computer and Bob's your auntie "_

_" Won't that look suspicious, if she's sat there I mean?"_

_" This ain't our first rodeo pal, he'll do the same thing in a lot of other seats, looks like part of the show preparations "_

_" Okay John ?"_

_Gary and the rest of the band members piled into the production booth._

_" Nervous but happy "_

_" Nervous is good, as long as it's not too bad, a little adrenaline keeps you alert "_

_" Seat number is set up Gary " Barry announced._

_" Excellent, right the place is starting to fill up, let's get ready to rumble as they say"_

_" John ?"_

_" What mate ?"_

_" Good luck pal, hope your dreams with her come true "_

_" Thanks for everything mate "_

_" My pleasure John honestly, you have a full access backstage pass by the way, bring her to meet me, please "_

_" She'd love that"_

_"Bring her sister and the Irish lass too, I think you owe them "_

_" I'm sure I do , thanks "_

_" See you later buddy "_

_The band all patted John on the back and wished him luck, he was left all alone with his thoughts, it was going to be a long hour till he was on._

_" Does it really matter "_

_" Sit your arse down Kayleigh "_

_" I want to sit there "_

_" Park your arse in the middle "_

_" Why ?"_

_" Oh for Christ sake Kayleigh sit there " Elsie said in exasperation_

_" Fine, but I don't see……._

_Mandy turned sharply and glared at Kayleigh._

_" Fine, okay here's fine in the middle, with no elbow room, and shit singers on both sides, but the middles fine, fine and dandy, best seat in the house the middle seat "_

_" Finished ?" Mandy eventually said._

_Kayleigh just nodded, she knew that would wind Mandy up more than speaking._

_" Oh I'm excited" Elsie said hugging Kayleigh._

_" Piss off you big idiot you nearly broke a rib there "_

_" Oh shut up negative Nellie "_

_Soon the lights dimmed and the intro started ,_

_" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LIVE AT THE MANCHESTER ARENA, PLEASE WELCOME TAKE THAT "_

_Kayleigh joined Mandy and Elsie on their feet to welcome the band. As the band performed Mandy stole a look at her sister on occasion a few times she was smiling, a few, mostly during the slow numbers she caught her crying, either way, she squeezed her hand and laid her head on her shoulder, no matter what she would always be there for her, she hoped she didn't have to,but she always would be if needed. The group had the audience enthralled, they mixed old and new all to nicely choreographed dance moves, an hour flew in._

_Gary walked to the middle of the stage,_

_" Are you enjoying yourselves Manchester ?"_

_The roar of the reply almost lifted off the roof._

_" So are we, always good to play here, best audience in the world, bar none "_

_Again he was greeted with an enormous roar of approval._

_He caught a towel thrown from the side, wiped his brow and sighed._

_" Old age catches up with us all, me and the boys included"_

_He waited for the whistles and shouts to die down._

_" So, so as to let us old boys take a breather, we have a special guest tonight, some of you may have seen him here about, he's a local lad, quite a talent, and he has a very special song to sing, for a very special person," Gary noticed almost complete silence in the auditorium, " Ladies and Gentlemen, a big hand for John "_

_The audience gave the performer a rousing reception,._

_Elsie looked at Mandy, their eyes met and Elsie nodded, an unhappy Kayleigh was furtively checking her phone._

_A single spotlight shone on the stage, it illuminated a keyboard and the arms and lower torso of the musician about to play it, his face obscured by the natural darkness of the setting._

_The first few notes of the introduction caused Kayleigh to look up, as if on cue, a second spotlight lit up John's head and shoulders. Kayleigh gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She started crying, as did Mandy and Elsie. Mandy hugged Kayleigh and felt her shake, She had been right John had been preparing a big gesture, Jesus it was big ._

_John looked up in their direction, and as he prepared to sing, Kayleigh was bathed in a similar spotlight to John, the ban on cameras didn't last long after that. Mandy and Elsie moved away, this was Kayleigh's moment, and what a moment it was. Even this far from the stage, they saw John focus on one point, the big screens either side of the stage, showed a man singing what he meant._

_You're accusing me of taking you for granted_

_But that's one habit I'll never fall into_

_And I hate to believe that you could ever think that way of me_

_Cause honey, it's just not true_

_But if I sometimes neglect to tell you often enough_

_How much you mean to me_

_Well, honey, it's just that I love you so much_

_My heart could almost burst_

_'Cause the feeling is just too big for words_

_I know sometimes you think that I'm cold-hearted_

_'Cause I don't show my love like others do_

_But the emotion I feel is so very real, it chokes me up inside_

_'Cause God only made one like you_

_I can't begin to count the times I've thought how lucky I am_

_You'll never know how much I care_

_'Cause honey, it's just that I love you so much_

_At times it almost hurts_

_And the feelin' is just too big for words_

_Honey, it's just that I love you so much_

_My heart could almost burst_

_'Cause the feelin' is just too big for words…_

_" I love you Kayleigh Kitson, love you darling "_

_(Wyrick, Storm)_

_TOO BIG FOR WORDS, As sung by Ronnie Milsap._

  
  
  
  


_The audience roared, stood and shouted for an encore, John bowed and waved. He was drained, seeing Kayleigh watching him expose his emotions on stage and know he was doing it for her only her had burned him out._

_" Kayleigh " Mandy was shaking her to get her attention, " Kayleigh "_

_" What ?"_

_Mandy pointed to Jim standing on a stairway to their right beckoning her to him._

_" Go you mad bitch " Mandy pushed her towards him, " hurry up "_

_Kayleigh got up and headed to Jim._

_" Come on love, let's go see him eh ?"_

_" But how ?"_

_" It don't matter love, not now, he did it , like you wanted eh ?"_

_As they exited the seating area, a smiling PA put a lanyard and badge around her neck,_

_" This way Kayleigh " the PA trotted off ._

_" Bye love " Jim said waving._

_" Jim ?"_

_"I've done my bit love, good luck " Kayleigh was sure Jim had a tear in his eye._

_" Miss Kitson ?"_

_" Sorry love , lead on "_

_After only a few minutes Kayleigh was backstage, John was waiting smiling ._

_A crying Kayleigh rushed into his arms, he held her tight._

_" I thought I'd lost you " she sniffed_

_" Shush "_

_" I'm sorry I made you do what you weren't comfortable with, knowing you love me is enough "_

_" You were never going to lose me Kayleigh, no matter what you did "_

_" I thought I'd pushed you too much, asked too much, I wanted too much "_

_" All I ever wanted was you to love me "_

_" You don't think I don't do you?"_

_" No, I know you do, but me knowing is enough for me"_

_" How did you do this ?"_

_" Jim "_

_" But how ?"_

_" Does it matter? "_

_" No not really, not at all in fact "_

_" Excuse me John" the PA asked, " would you like the other members of Kayleigh's party to join you "_

_Kayleigh nodded to John_

_" Yes please "_

_" I'll fetch them "_

  
  


_" What real piss ?"_

_" Of course it was real piss Gary, what idiot would take fake piss to work in a sports bottle ?"_

_" As opposed to real piss, ye that makes a difference"_

_" Oy Gary Barlow, don't you take the piss from my sister " Mandy joked._

_" That's John's job ain't it ?" Gary joked_

_Mandy burst out laughing._

_" Now Howard don't be nasty " Elsie scolded, " Do you need a cuddle is that it ?"_

_" No you're alright love, but Mark did say he was a little down "_

_" Where is he then ?" Elsie said looking around._

_" End trailer love, knock loud he's a heavy sleeper "_

_" That's the roadies trailer ain't it ?" Gary asked._

_" Yup"_

_" You're a nasty man Howard " John said, " what did the roadies ever do to you ?"_

_" Mister Kieron Kitson ? " the large security guard asked._

_" That's me pal "_

_" Mandy asks that you meet her round the back, I'll get in and guide you okay ?"_

_" Sure, unusual but okay "_

_The security guard got in the car and guided Kieron into the darkest recesses of the Arena._

_" There they are mate " security said unnecessarily._

_Kieron smiled when he saw Kayleigh cuddled into John, obviously as in love as he had thought. Mandy was walking downstairs talking to,_

_" God almighty " Kieron shouted and got out._

_"Mandy ?" Kieron said nodding towards her friend_

_" Gary this is our baby brother Kieron, the soldier "_

_" Pleased to meet you Kieron, its heroes like you the country needs more of"_

_" Thanks Mr..."_

_" Gary "_

_" Gary"_

_" I hear you're a big fan "_

_" He has all your records, usually he goes to your concerts " Mandy said ._

_" I never knew that " John said to a blushing Kieron_

_" Shut it Redmond "_

_" Oy Kieron don't you speak to my man like that " Kayleigh laughed._

_" Mandy,s given me your number pal, I'll be in touch , get some tickets and merchandise organised for you "_

_" Thanks "_

_" Your very welcome "_

_" Where's…." Kieron started saying._

_" Kieron, Kieron how about a kiss for you aunty Elsie "_

_" Never mind, I've found her " Kieron said looking forlorn._

_" Let's go Mand "_

_Mandy, Kieron and Elsie got in Kieron's car, and headed off._

_" You to leaving together I take it " Gary asked._

_" Aye"_

_" Well stay that way eh ? "_

_" What way ?" Kayleigh asked smiling._

_" Together, you're meant to be that way "_

_" Really?" John chuckled._

_" Here's something to mull over on quiet days," Gary looked around him then stepped in close to Kayleigh and John, " put things in perspective eh, you sang one song John , and it drained you emotionally didn't it ?"_

_" Aye it did "_

_" We sang over an hour of them all told"_

_" True, but I still don't get it "John remarked._

_" We were fresh as daisies after them, your song meant everything to you, you had a lot to lose, to us it was just songs . Get it "_

_" Yes "_

_" Remember it "_

_" I will "_

_" Goodbye John, bye Kayleigh, it's been a blast , have a nice forever after "_

_" We intend to "_

_Gary stood and waved until Kayleigh and John turned into the car park._

_" Mine or yours ?" John asked looking Kayleigh in the eyes._

_" How about ours ?"_

_" Even better , ours it is "_


End file.
